


Among Giants

by dragonsFall



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Empires, Aliens, Implied Child Abuse, Let Me Know If Any Tags Are Missing That Should Be There, Multi, Original Alien Races, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction, We Have A Single Human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsFall/pseuds/dragonsFall
Summary: “We are the products of an empire that exploited us and enslaved us. Took away the very things we called precious then tossed us aside as soon as we were no longer useful. Cogs in a machine that devoured planets and people then spit out the remains.Here we stand among the giants they created to attest to their greatness. To show the might of their empire built on corpses and rotting planets. These same giants will be used to dismantle their tower. Brick by brick. Planet by planet. Until there is nothing left.Grab destiny by the horns, rewrite the future that has been laid out. Light the spark of rebellion, collapsing star.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Among Giants

The cries of the young child went unanswered. He was in a strange new place instead of the cozy bedroom he had gone to sleep in. It was cold and silent. Dark too! Where were his parents? Why weren't they coming to him? Had they abandoned him?! 

There was a movement in the gloom then a woman was stepping forward. She was a stranger to the young boy. This only made his crying worse. His parents had abandoned him! They left him with a stranger! Why would they do that? He didn't understand at all.

The woman smiled at him and spoke to him in a language so unlike the one he heard his parents use when they were talking to him or each other. It was strange and stopped his crying momentarily which brought a smile to the woman's face.

The woman would become his caretaker. Never mother. Just the person that took care of him and punished him if he ever misbehaved even if he didn't fully understand what he had done. She had a plan for him. Just like all the others that had been taken before him. But this time, she will succeed with her research and experiment.

<~>~<~>~<~>~<~>~<~>

The teenager stood among the ranks of the soldiers he had trained alongside since he was young. His armor was well maintained. The crest of the Changeling Empire was present in the very center of it. He kept his facial expression neutral, his shoulders squared as he waited for the ceremony to begin. Presentation was key.

On the inside, he was giddy. Especially since he was one of the potential commanders despite being of a different race. He worked hard for this moment and he wasn’t about to let it pass him by. The designation of a commander was an important milestone for any unit. 

Maxwell felt the soldiers on either side of him stiffen up as the Queen entered the assembly hall where they had gathered alongside the other units that had finished their training. He didn’t dare move as their leaders' eyes roved over the assembled soldiers. She looked bored but he knew that she was just focusing on not giving anything away.

“I see many fine soldiers gathered here today. All of them worthy of serving our vast Empire” She began, gesturing broadly to the units as she made her way down the stairs of the balcony that led to the Royal meeting hall. “Some have risen above the rest of you. Proven themselves worthy of becoming Commanders. This is why we have gathered. To recognize those that are suited to lead”

A wave of her hand brought up the emblems that designated a commander. A trio of stars on a splatter of ink and two crossed swords. They sat there on the summoned pedestal, waiting to be passed out to the people that had earned them.

Max felt nervousness entering his stomach. Had he earned that honor? Would his team even want to follow him? It wasn’t like he was one of them. Something they were always so eager to remind him of. He always felt as if he had to work harder than the rest just to prove himself. Just to show that he was useful to their aims! He swallowed as he realized the Queen was starting with his unit.

“Of unit 8379, I would like to ask that Maxwell step forward” Commanded the Queen as she stood in front of them. Stark white eyes focusing on him.

The teenager nodded politely then stepped forward. Placing himself between his unit and his Queen. He heard a disgusted whisper from someone in his unit but tried to ignore it. Max could already tell that his unit was disgruntled with being led by anyone other than someone from their own race. How could a pathetic human even lead them? They’re soft and fragile! The taunts he had endured over the years were pushed to the back of his mind. He had something more important to focus on.

“I, Queen Calista, bestow the title of Commander of Unit 8379 to Maxwell. May his intelligence and unwavering determination lead them to many victories. He has proven himself time and time again that he has what it takes to lead his team effectively” Announced the queen, positioning the emblem on the left of his breastplate. It slotted into place with a satisfying click. “Congratulations. May you serve our people well”

“I wouldn’t dream of anything else, my Queen” He bowed then backed off to stand among the ranks of his unit once more. Max felt his chest swelling with pride. He had clawed and bitten his way through everything to get to this point. Nothing would be taking this away from him.  _ Nothing _ .


End file.
